What Fanservice is
by Miza-Chuaan
Summary: The Arclights plan to visit a restaurant that Kotori told Michael about. But THOMAS some a little fanservice to it.


*On the phone*

Thomas:Hmm, you sure it'll be okay for us to go there?

Michael:Sure of course

Thomas:Okay I'll call Chris and you call dad

Michael:Kay,Bye

Thomas:Bye

Chris:Hey IV what do you want?

Thomas:Don't answer me like THAT!

Chris:Don't you Dare order me around,WHAT do you want?

Thomas:Me and Michael are going to a resturant Michael wants to go to,He's currently asking Dad to come with us.

Chris:hmm,Since it's Michael, I'm sure it'll be safe,I'm free from 5 to 7 PM call me then,Bye.

Thomas: Bye

Michael:Hey dad,what's up?

Tron:WHY are you using these teenagers' lines?

Michael:Umm cuz I AM a teen,they call it "Teen"

Tron:Okay,What now?

Michael:Me & Thomas nii-sama are eating out, you wanna come?

Tron:Who exactly told you about it?

Michael:Uhh, Kotori.

Tron:Oooh looks like little strawberry is growin' up!

Michael:Cmon dad please stop!

Tron:Okay i'm with V at the moment, you wanna ask him?

Michael:Ah no thanks, just ask him if he said yes to IV or not.

Tron:He says yes

Michael:Okay bye

Tron:Byebye

*4:40,outside Thomas's room*

Michael:C'mon Nii-san

Thomas:Okay okay,I'm almost done!

He opens the door and says "How do I look?",Wearing his usual outfit

"Good, now c'mon"Michael said

"Cmon Dad,Chris!" Thomas yelled

"We're here!"Chris yelled back at him,infront of the door.

"Umm hehee sorry"Thomas replied,Embarassed.

*After a long talk about wether Thomas will drive or not and talking about how nobody will drive chris's car except him,Kaito and Michael*

"Call Kotori,Michael" Chris said,while driving.

"O-okay"Michael Said,Blushing.

*on the phone*

Kotori:Um hey who is it?

Michael:U-um hey Kotori,This is Michael

Kotori:Oh hey Micha,How are you doing?

Michael:Ah me? I'm good,How are you?

Kotori:I'm good. thanks

Michael:that resturant you work at?Could you give us directions?

Kotori:It's really hard to go there by simple me when your near school,kay?

Michael:Okay,Oh yeha and save my nmber please?

Kotori:Okay,bye

Michael:bye

Everybody stares at Michael,Except Chris.

"STOP!"Michael yells

(..)

"STAAAP"

(..)

"Hmph I'll just ignore you" he spins and looks forward.

*Around ten minutes later*

"I better call Kotori now" Michael Said

"MMMMM Kotoriii" Thomas teased

"STOP IT THOMAS!"

*on the phone*

Kotori:Hey Micha, you're at school?

Michael:Yeah

Kotori:Okay, bye

Michael:What,why are you hanging up?

*Kotori knocks on his window*

"Ahh...Oh Kotori it's you,What are you doing here?"Not noticing the window's closed.

*she knocks again*

"O-oh" He opens the window,She suddenly kisses him on the cheek "Oh micha , Inever knew you had feelings for me"

Michael:WHAT?Who told you that? Staring at Thomas.

Kotori:He was someone who called himself the "Giant Killer" I was scaerd that wouldn't be true

Michael:THOOOMAASS

Thomas:What? Mad cuz your crush knows about it?

Michael:Well,yeah!

Chris:Come in Kotori

Kotori:Where could it be? On Michael?

Chris:O..Kay

*She opens the door and sits on his lap*

Michael:What?!

Kotori:*With an innocent face*What?

Michael blushes hardly then waits till they get to the restaurant.

*4 Minutes left*

"Ah there is it!" Kotori said went in and noticed it was crowded.

"Ah man! you didn't make a reservation?"Tron whined

"Sorry dad,I thought it would be a little empty"Michael replied

"The Arclights!" A man working in the restaurant yelled.

"I thought we didn't make a reservation" Chris said in confusion.

"Well let's go then"Tron said

"I'm sorry but this reservation isn't for us"Thomas said,closing his eyes.

"Then _whose _is it?"Tron replied

"It's for Kotori & Michael"He said,looking at them.

"Wha? why would you do that to _us?_" Michael said,confused

"It's just great,seeing you grow up is magnificent and I feel like I want to make every moment of it just perfect" Thomas said, looking to both kotori & Michael.

"Nii-san"Michael said with bright eyes.

"Haha now give her some genetic fanservice haha"Thomas said,pulling both of them really close.

"Umm thomas,she's a _girl_"Michael said,blushing.

"But that's all what fanservice _is, you just gotta deal with it!"_


End file.
